


Unfortunate Situations

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal creampie, Blowjobs, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, Heist, Never Have I Ever, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Never have I ever had a threesome with Micah Bell and Bill Williamson...
Relationships: Bill Williamson/Reader, Micah Bell/Bill Williamson/Reader, Micah Bell/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Unfortunate Situations

**Author's Note:**

> everyday I see a post saying 'FUCK bill and FUCK micah.' like damn, okay i will, so heres the fic for it x 
> 
> tumblr is @MALLR4TS

For some stupid reason you'd decided to go along with Bill and Micah on this stagecoach robbery, and it surprisingly went well, until the law showed up... Was it a setup? Who knows, but the law got there surprisingly fast and the three of you found yourselves running for your lives. You'd managed to shake them off through the thick swamps of Lemoyne, your horses surprisingly not getting spooked at the number of gators hidden in the mud, but you did overhear a "shit!" that Bill let out when Brown Jack accidentally trampled one of them.   
  
They were out of sight by the time you'd crossed the bridge, though you could hear them in the distance shouting at each other, trying to pick up your trail. The abandoned town of Pleasance came into sight and the three of you were quick to hitch your horses deep in the forest and head over to the town. Bill had yanked the boards off a door to one of the small cabins and you'd all crammed inside, quickly shutting the door as you heard hooves getting closer and closer.   
  
The law stormed past, clearly paying no attention to the settlement as nobody ever hid there, probably because everybody had heard that it was cursed. You're thankful that night had begun to fall, meaning they'd give up on your trail by the time morning arrived, and you didn't mind spending the night in this spooky cabin. It's a little bit exciting, though your company disagrees with it.   
  
"How long we gonna spend here, an hour?" Bill grumbles as you light the array of candles around the place, lighting up the room. It's surprisingly in good shape, despite the cobwebs and the odd plant growing through the floorboards. It'll do.   
  
"We've gotta stay here overnight, make sure they're really off our tail," Micah replies to him as he pulls out one of the dining table chairs and after brushing the dust off, sits down. He slips his leather jacket off his shoulders, leaving it hanging over the back of the chair, and gets himself comfortable.   
  
"Shit," Bill moans, his usual response to any unfortunate situation.   
  
"Shit indeed," Micah nods in agreement, lighting up a cigarette and slowly filling the room with smoke.   
  
"It ain't that bad," you tell them as you continue to loot the house, curious to see if there was a hidden stash or any spooky items tucked away. "Look," you say as you stand up, holding two bottles of nicely aged liquor in your hands that you'd found under the sink.   
  
"Smart girl," Micah comments, reaching one hand out to take one of the bottles from you as you settle down at the table, joining the pair. "Well, guess we should get drinkin'. What else is there to do when you're hidin' from the law?" Micah says with a shrug, pulling the cork out and taking a gulp.   
  
  
There were many things you could do whilst hiding from the law, like play a game of cards or confess your sins. But you're not one for those kinds of situations, you'd rather get to know your companions and enjoy a bit of banter over a drinking game, eager to see which one of them will drop off before you.   
  
Hours have gone by and the aged liquor has gone straight to your ego, giving you the confidence to rope these two men into a game of 'never have I ever.' It's simple enough for those two dummys to follow; all you do is mention a situation, and if someone has been in that situation then they have a drink.   
Things had started lightly with somewhat basic situations like 'never have I ever been shot' or 'never have I ever been in a bar fight,' but Micah was the one to finally drop the bomb, pushing the conversation exactly where you'd expect it to go.  
  
"Yeah, I've done that," Bill says with a shrug. Micah gives you a look before the pair of you turn your gaze back to Bill, who's just finished having a confident swig of his drink.   
  
"How was it?" you ask him.   
  
"Weird. That's all I'm gonna say," Bill waves his hands, brushing off the conversation.   
  
Micah's about to jump in and begin protesting but you jump the gun, speaking before he can to prevent the pair from getting into a fight. "I've got one!" you blurt out, watching their gaze flick over to you.   
  
In reality, you hadn't got one, you just wanted to draw the attention away from Bill, who clearly didn't want to speak about _that_. The pair look at you eagerly, awaiting your situation. You're quick to think of something, anything, blurting out the first thing that comes to your mind.   
  
"Never have I ever had a threesome," you say.   
  
They're both silent. Bill stays with his forearms resting on the table, whilst Micah leans back and crosses his arms, probably a little annoyed that he'd not managed to have one. You smirk and raise your bottle to your mouth, taking a confident swig, meeting their wide eyes as you place the bottle back down onto the table.   
  
"C'mon then, let's hear it," Micah says, his arms still crossed against his chest.  
  
"It was a long time ago, I don't remember all the details of it," you shrug.   
  
"Well, tell us what you do remember," Bill eggs you on, taking a swig despite it not being his turn to.  
  
You roll your eyes and let out a sigh, running the buried memory through your mind. "It was me and my two friends having a few drinks, we were all really close, and there was a lot of sexual tension in the air. When we were drunk, one thing leads to another and... you know..."   
  
"Liar," is all Micah says the second you close your mouth.   
  
"Someone's jealous," Bill says with a laugh.  
  
"Don't start, Williamson. Least I've been with a _woman_ before," Micah chuckles, letting out his usual drawl of a laugh.  
  
Bill's about to bark back but you cut him off. "Someone is jealous, aren't they, Bill?" you ask him, and Bill nods in agreement. "You're only jealous cause you can barely get one person to like you, let alone two," you tell Micah.   
  
Bill chuckles as Micah lets out a groan, uncrossing his arms and propping them on the table. "Don't give me that attitude, girl," Micah tuts you.   
  
"See? You are jealous," you bite back, prodding at Micahs buttons, though you know by now that he'd never do anything to hurt you. You're one of the few people he genuinely gets along with, which is exactly why he'd pulled you along on this mission.   
  
"I don't believe your story, missy. I'd have to see it with my own eyes to believe it," Micah replies.  
  
"Well, next time I have a threesome, I'll invite you along to watch," you smirk.   
  
"Why invite me to watch? Just let me join in. Then it'd be a real party!"   
  
"You wouldn't be able to keep up."   
  
Bill leans his hand on his elbow as he watches the two of you bicker, though he's uncertain if it's playful or not. He eventually gets bored with the argument and lets out a "both of you, shut up."   
  
You keep your mouth shut, thankful that Bill had intervened, even though you know you had the high ground. After a few short moments, you get up from your seat, excusing yourself to the bathroom and leaving those two to their own devices.  
  
  
The moon casts down more than enough light for you to wander outside and find somewhere to empty your bladder. You then head into the forest, checking on the horses, who are all there and drifting in and out of sleep. Once happy with their wellbeing, you head back to the cabin, but the sound of Bill and Micahs hushed conversation catches your attention as you approach the door.   
  
"You think she is?" Bill questions.  
  
"Course she is, look at her, Bill. That's a whore right there. No, more than a whore... I haven't found the word for it," Micah replies, and you pick up at the frustration in his voice.   
  
"What makes you think that, huh?" Bill asks with a mixture of curiosity and doubt.   
  
"She's just got that look, you know? Ain't you seen the way she playfully flirts with everyone, teasin' them and such. And the way she spoke about that threesome? Hm. That's a whore right there," Micah explains, as confidently as ever.  
  
"I ain't so sure, but I hope she is," Bill replies.   
  
"You hope? What's on your mind, Bill?" Micah questions, probably looking at Bill with eager eyes.   
  
"Well, she looks like she'd be a good fuck. A real good fuck. The kind that makes you sore for days," Bill comments. You're not surprised at the way Micah is speaking about you, but Bill? He's always been so gentle and soft with you, and you've never doubted that he probably looks at you in _that_ way. But to hear it coming from his own mouth is somewhat exciting.   
  
"Mhmm," Micah hums in agreement. "Just think about it, Bill. That woman's clearly full of filth, and I for one am into that kinda stuff," Micah says with a laugh.   
  
"Now that don't surprise me," Bill laughs along. "I guess I am too... sometimes."   
  
"What're you saying then?" Micah questions. There's a few seconds of pause until Bill replies with a "huh?"   
  
"You think if we came onto her now, she'd let us both take her?" Micah asks him. Your mouth falls open at the comment, despite also not being surprised as Micah is known for saying those kinds of things. Although, you never thought Micah was the type to share, let alone share with someone he doesn't often get along with.   
  
But Bill confidently lets out a "course she would," and the two laugh about it.   
  
The liquor in your system is definitely clouding up your thoughts, and before you can even question the situation in front of you, you've already wandered up to the cabin and pushed the door open, confidently asking them "would I?"   
  
  
A duo of wide eyes look up at you. They clearly were unaware that you were listening in, tails between their legs as they'd been caught in the act. There's a long moment of silence before you ask them again. "Well, would I?" you repeat, closing the door behind you and settling back down on your chair.  
  
"You tell us, sweetheart. Would you?" Micah asks, flipping the question back onto you. What a slippery bastard that man is.   
  
You hadn't given yourself the time to think about this, to really question yourself on if you'd sleep with them, let alone at the same time. But your lips confidently answer for you, "yes, I would."   
  
Their eyes widen again, though Bill's hadn't relaxed in the first place, and you can feel your own eyes widening as you realize what you've just admitted to them. You've ponded about these things before, about those shameful thoughts that you would indeed sleep with either of those men, you just never thought the situation would arise, especially not at the same time.  
  
"Well, what're we waiting for?" Micah questions. He's clearly eager to get his dick wet, regardless if Bill is there, but Bill also seems somewhat eager as his eyes flick from Micahs over to yours, one of his brow raised as if to repeat the question that Micah just asked.  
  
"And how do you suggest we start this, Micah?" you ask him.   
  
"I'd suggest you getting onto your knees and putting that pretty mouth to work, whilst Bill does... whatever he wants to do," Micah suggests, leaning back into his chair and watching your reaction from under the brim of his hat.  
  
Your eyes flick back over to Bill who's still sat there patiently. He was nodding along as Micah spoke, so why not give them what they're after?  
  
  
You stand confidently, only to settle down onto your knees once Micah's spun his chair around and given you access to his crotch. He's looking at you like a piece of meat and in any other situation, you'd hate it; but your arousal had begun to grow the second you overheard them talking, and it's been so long since you had any satisfaction. Why deny it when there are two men here who are willing to give it to you?   
  
Micah watches you unbutton his pants and pull out his semi-hard cock, and within a few pumps, he's solid. There's nothing impressive to his length, average on all accounts, which sits fine with you.   
You begin to flick your tongue over the tip of his cock, slowly pumping it, earning a string of "ooh's" from him. Bill catches your attention in the corner of your eye; he'd been watching you the whole time, probably doubting you'll go through with it. He stands up and begins to make his way around the dining table, disappearing from your vision.   
  
As you take Micahs length into your mouth, there's a tug at your waistband. Bill's settled onto his knees behind you and is reaching round to unbutton your pants, slowly sliding them down to your thighs, revealing your ass for his own pleasure.   
  
"Pretty," Bill mutters as he grabs hold of each cheek, enjoying the fistfuls of your behind as he fondles you.   
  
"Ain't she just," Micah agrees, letting out a small laugh at the end. His eyes meet yours after he's done with staring at your ass, and gives you a little nod as he says "you know you are." A surprisingly kind comment from Micah Bell.   
  
The feeling of something wet on your rear makes you yelp, slipping Micahs cock from your mouth as you peer over your shoulder. Bill's dived face first between your cheeks, lapping at your hole, completely ignoring your pussy. You always took Bill as an ass kinda guy but this definitely confirms it, as he looks extremely pleased to be lapping at your rear, and the growing tent in his pants confirms that. His beard brushing against your skin satisfies a craving you never knew you had, and it's surprisingly not rough to the point that it's irritating.  
  
The thick pad of Bills thumb is pressed onto your clit, flicking the bud over and over as he continues to tongue-fuck your hole. You go to let out a moan but Micah's pushing the back of your head, urging you onto his cock once again, so you let him slip his length into your mouth.   
  
The three of you spend a few moments like that, working each other up until you feel something press against your ass. You turn over your shoulder again, eyes going wide as you realise that Bill already has a finger inside of you, his knuckle pressing against your entrance as he slowly turns his digit around. Bills eyes meet yours and he's quick to reassure you. "It'll feel good, I promise," he says. You don't doubt him as it already feels oddly nice, you just wish Bill could have given you some warning.   
  
Micah's quick to grow impatient, tapping his cock against your cheek. How unsurprising. You swallow his length up, enjoying the choked moan he lets out as you take his length in one go. He's not as vocal as you thought he'd be but that changes when Bill spits on your hole, slicking it up even more so he can slide another finger in, making you whimper around Micahs cock.   
  
"What a sight," Micah comments, watching Bill scissor your hole open as his thumb continues to grind over your clit. "I guess Bill knows which hole he's taking. Guess that means I'll have to have that tight pussy of yours, won't I, sweetheart?" he asks with a laugh.   
  
You have to stop yourself from biting his cock off, nodding your head in agreement instead. "Good girl," Micah coos, and the comment goes straight to your head. There's something oddly satisfying about hearing praise from such a man, and you'll take as much of it as you can get.   
  
  
Bill slips his fingers from you, wiping your juices off on his jeans before grabbing hold of your cheeks again and dipping his head back down between them. The feeling of Bills tongue pushing into your ass properly makes you moan around Micahs cock, lazily stroking at him as you slip your mouth off, letting out clearer praise to encourage Bill.   
  
You overhear the sound of Bill unfastening his belt, eventually pulling his length out. He's a lot thicker than Micah but around the same length, stocky, just like him. Once Bill's satisfied with how prepped you are, he lines himself up, softly holding onto your hips as he pushes his cock in. That burning sensation swims around your stomach, though you remind yourself to relax, knowing it'll feel great within a few moments' time.   
  
Bill holds his length deep inside of you, letting you relax before slowly drawing his cock out and pushing into you again. He spends some time slowly thrusting into you, feeling your ass relax around him. One hand moves from your hip to reach around and rub your clit again, making you let out a muffled moan as you burn your face into Micah's thigh.   
  
You're still slowly stroking Micah. For once, he's not pushing your mouth back onto his cock, seeming surprisingly understanding at the situation you're in. Within time, you relax, and Bill builds his thrusts up to an even pace, thrusting into your ass whilst his balls slap against your clit.   
  
You lift your head up and begin to lazily suck Micahs cock again, your hand pumping the base of his shaft as you focus more on the tip. He seems content with your half-arsed attempt, though it's hard to give a proper blowjob when somebody is distracting you, ploughing into your behind.   
  
Micah seems somewhat jealous that Bill's the one making you moan and pant like that. He gently strokes his cock as he asks "that pussy need fillin' up, doll?"   
  
The way you look up at Micah sends a shiver down his spine, your cheeks a vibrant red and your pupils wide. "It does," you nod in agreement, enjoying the way Micah licks his lips as he urges both of you up.   
  
"Move her over to the bed," Micah tells Bill. He begrudgingly pulls out of you, helping you to your feet. You take the moment to undress, already feeling slightly sweaty and suffocated in your clothes, plus this will make things a lot easier. All the men do is remove their hats, their coat long gone, but you being in the nude whilst they're still dressed is exciting, somewhat submissive.   
  
  
Bill lays back on the bed, ignoring the loud squeak it lets out. He pulls you onto his lap facing away from him; your back rests against his chest as he pulls your legs up, one hand keeping them raised as the other goes to the base of his cock, lining himself up again. It's a bit of a fiddle as Bill can't see what he's doing, but he eventually pushes himself back inside of you, slamming his hips up till your ass is full with him.   
  
Bill keeps steady as Micah settles on his knees, slicking his cock up on your pussy before finally sliding inside of you. He lets out a satisfied hum, eyes fixated on the sight of his cock disappearing deep inside of you. You have to take a few deep breaths, letting your head roll back and settle on Bill's chest as you take your time getting used to the feeling of being so full.   
  
"Calm down, doll. You know you can take us both," Micah groans, though he keeps his hips still until you're ready.   
  
It's a foreign feeling, the sensation of being so pleasurably full, though it borderlines on being painful. You know what you have to do, taking a handful of deep breaths as you let your muscles relax, that slightly painful tingle eventually disappearing. You tell them to begin moving and to your surprise, they go slow at first. Micah has a faster pace than Bill, mainly because it's hard for Bill to roll his hips up into you without his cock accidentally slipping out, but he manages anyway.  
  
"Faster... please," you beg, not realising you've asked for it until the words have escaped your mouth. Micah lets out his generic chuckle as he begins to really pound you, whilst Bill wraps an arm tightly around your waist, holding you steady as he bucks up into you. They're out of sync but it doesn't phase you, the sensation of being fucked in both holes at the same time is more than enough to scratch the itch.   
  
Finally, their rhythms match and your head rolls back, resting on Bills shoulder, your eyes falling shuts and your moans becoming louder. They've barely started and you already feel debauched; surprisingly, the way these two men are making you feel is far more impressive than any man you've slept with, yet you continue to deny that you won't catch yourself craving them in the future.   
  
"Stay with us, sweetheart," Micah tells you, moving one hand off your hip to cup your jawline. Bill nuzzles the curve of your neck, giving your skin a soft kiss as you open your eyes again.   
  
"How's it feel?" Bill asks, keeping his pace steady as you remind yourself how to talk.   
  
"G-good," you stutter. "Real good," you tell them with a sigh. Micah lets out a satisfied hum and you can feel Bill grinning against your neck.   
  
"We can say the same about you," Bill tells you.   
  
"Yes, we can, darlin'. But..." Micah trails off, tilting his head down to watch his cock come to a halt deep inside of you. "I do fancy tryin' that other hole of yours, just for a moment," Micah directly tells you before turning his attention to Bill. "Will you let me try her, Bill? I'm just curious," Micah politely asks.   
  
"Sure," Bill tells him.   
  
  
Bill moves his hand from your waist, placing them underneath your knees to spread your legs apart. Micah slips his cock from you and all Bill has to do is roll his hips so his cock pops out of your ass. You didn't even realise you'd began whimpering until Bill begins to coo you, holding you steady so Micah can line his cock up and push his length into your ass.   
  
"Oooh," Micah sighs as he slides in. "Now that is different, ain't it?" he states with a soft chuckle.   
  
Micah begins to thrust his hips and you can tell from the expressions he's pulling that he's definitely not done this before; he's curious, finally trying out the water after wanting to splash in it for so many years. Bill moves one of his hands down to your pussy, rubbing your clit firmly as Micah continues to fuck your ass.   
  
"I see why you like this so much, Bill," Micah says with a chuckle.   
  
"Shut up," Bill mumbles against your shoulder, turning his attention to your neck as he begins to tenderly kiss it.   
  
Surprisingly, Micah isn't greedy; he slips his cock from your ass, his hands moving down to spread your pussy open as he dips his head down slightly and spits directly on your cunt, slicking himself up before sliding back in. Bill moves his hand off your clit for a short moment, only so he can slip his cock back into your ass, pushing a moan from your lips as that feeling of being slightly too full returns to your core.  
  
  
This time, the pair aren't so gentle. Bill moves his fingers back onto your clit, rubbing firmly as one of Micahs hands finds its way around your throat, giving you the perfect squeeze, your eyes falling shut and your mouth parting. Your stomach burns every time they sync up their thrusts, filling you at the same time, making you whimper and pant as they use your holes. You never thought you'd end up in such a situation, especially with these two men, but you can't deny that you're not enjoying yourself. Who knew that they could make you feel _so_ good?   
  
Your thigh muscles begin to shake, your body twitching as your orgasm nears. "She's close," Micah tells Bill. "Go on, doll. Let's see how tight you get when you cum," Micah encourages.   
  
"We've gotcha, love," Bill reassures you. It's not until Bill says those words that you realise you were holding yourself back, treasuring the sensation of being so full, but you know that if you asked these two nicely, they'd be more than happy to share you again.   
  
"F-fuck!" You whimper as you cum, your head rolling back against Bills shoulder again, your walls tightening around their cocks, drawing their own orgasms out of them.   
  
Bill thrusts up into you a few more times before slamming his cock deep inside of you, pumping his load into your ass with a grunt, his face buried into the curve of your neck. Micah follows shortly after, pushing his cock into your pussy and cumming inside of you, the pair leaving their marks both in and on you.   
  
  
Micah lets out a grunt when he finally pulls out, quickly getting to his feet so Bill can gently roll you off him and leave you comfortably on the bed. You're about to slowly get up and begin cleaning yourself up when Micah cuts you off with a "wait!"   
  
Micahs hands are on you, gently pushing your legs apart so he can admire the work he and Bill have done. Bill can't help but join in, gawking at the sight of your ruined holes, cum dribbling from them, mixing with your own release. A part of you feels like you should be embarrassed, like you should quickly shut your legs and shoo them away, telling them off for having their way with you, but you can't help the way your legs fall apart a little wider as you sit up on your elbows, taking in the sight of them admiring you.   
  
"Don't you let any slip out," Bill tells you as he pushes some of his cum back into your ass.   
  
"Mhmm, good girl," Micah praises, letting go of your legs so you can finally relax.   
  
They're quick to clean themselves up and you're about to begin sorting yourself out when Bill comes back over with a cloth, cleaning you up as he coos you, telling you what a good job you've done.   
  
"How's about I take the first watch and you can make sure our lady here gets some well-deserved rest, huh?" Micah offers as he pulls a cigarette from the packet, returning it to the inner pockets of his leather coat.  
  
"Sure," Bill replies, passing you your clothes and settling on the bed.   
  
Micah gives him a nod before stepping outside to have a smoke, leaving Bill to pull you against him once you're comfortably dressed. It doesn't take long for you to fall asleep in his arms, exhausted after todays turn of events, and definitely not ready for the ache you'll feel tomorrow.  
  



End file.
